1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been electronic timepieces (atomic clocks) which have a function of receiving radio waves including date and time information from outside to obtain the date and time information. One of the radio waves which are the targets to be received by the atomic clocks is standard radio waves utilizing radio waves in the long-wavelength range. Since the standard radio waves travel for a long distance along the surface of the earth, the standard radio waves can be widely received in countries which have transmitter stations and the surrounding countries.
Date and time of an area (local time) determined for each transmitter station of the standard radio waves or UTC date and time (Coordinated Universal Time) is transmitted as the date and time information via the standard radio waves, and implementation status of daylight saving time in a predetermined area is also transmitted. There are electronic timepieces which can shift the date and time to be counted and displayed during the implementation of daylight saving time from standard time to daylight saving time. In such electronic timepieces, the current exact local time in an area corresponding to implementation/non-implementation of daylight saving time can be counted and displayed by obtaining the implementation status of daylight saving time from the standard radio waves.
However, detailed rules for implementing daylight saving time are different according to areas such as countries. There is a case where the user does not wish to apply the setting of standard radio waves in an area where the daylight saving time implementation rule is different from the daylight saving time implementation status transmitted via the standard radio waves, or there is a case where the atomic clock is used in an area where the standard radio waves are difficult to receive. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2011-252931 which is a Japanese patent document discloses a technique by which daylight saving time implementation rules are set in advance or a user can input to set the daylight saving time implementation rules so that the user can select by his/her operation whether to automatically use the daylight saving time implementation status obtained via the standard radio waves or determine the daylight saving time implementation status and the period of time by applying the preset data or user's input setting.
However, the conventional techniques have a problem that the user needs to perform extra work of searching the transmitted contents of standard radio waves and the latest daylight saving time implementation rule in the area so as to appropriately perform the above selection every time the user moves between areas which have different daylight saving time implementation rules or areas which receive different standard radio waves.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic timepiece which enables a user to obtain date and time to which preferable settings according to daylight saving time is applied in each area of the world without creating extra work for the user.